The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Typically, flooding occurs when run off surface water from sustained and heavy rain, or overspill from streams or rivers, overwhelms water drainage, removal systems and flood containment plains. In some areas flooding is compounded by incoming high tides backing up the river water and occurring in sequence with higher raised levels of body of water, such as lakes, rivers, reservoirs, and the like. This causes overspill onto the surrounding land.
There are different types of flood barriers including those which prevent localized flooding and prevent ingress of water into premises, and diversion barriers which direct water away from premises, habitation, or restrict tidal flow. The majority of diversion barriers are permanent solid-state wall barriers constructed from stone or brick etc. In some cases earth mounds can be formed on riverbanks to divert water away from premises and habitation. In some instances, dumping solid-state material to raise land levels can also be used to form sea barriers.
It is known that telescoping is the movement of one part sliding out from another, lengthening an object from its rest state. Telescopic structures are designed with a series of rectangular members or tubes of progressively smaller diameters nested within each other. The largest diameter sleeve is called the main or barrel. The smaller inner sleeves are called the stages.
Other proposals have involved flood barriers. The problem with these is that they do not telescopically collapse to fit in with the environment, and then extend to an operational position. Also, they do not have sufficient sealing members to prevent leakage between components of the barrier. Even though the above cited flood barriers and walls meet some of the needs of the market, a telescoping barrier assembly that telescopically extends to a deployed position to form a barrier that withstands inertial and the external forces, and retracts to a collapsed position, and comprising of a nested configuration of interlocking modules coupled together so as to slide vertically with respect to the other, and further a lifting mechanism applies an axial force to the deployable modules to move between the operational and collapsed position, and a pair of spring biased lateral support members work to interlock the modules in the deployed position, and a pulley system is operational with a pair of spring biased lateral support members to displace the modules to the collapsed position, and an inner and outer seal that inhibit liquid leakage between the module and between multiple adjacent assemblies, is still desired.